The Beacon That Lights The Way
by Wixeron
Summary: Beacon Academy, the best school in Vytal to train Hunters and Huntresses. But is fighting all that they teach there? Before you graduate as monster slayers, they teach you to be humans. Watch as team RWBY, JNPR and BRST learn on not just how to survive, but to live together as friends and family in their unforgiving world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any materials of the RWBY series. They belong to the Rooster Teeth Studios and Mounty Oum. I do however own the OC members of BuRST and their weapons. Nor do I own anything of Pokemon.

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! First and foremost, for those that followed my Living Storm stories, FORGIVE ME! After a long pause, I decided that the story requires heavy editing and I'm in the middle of doing just that along with the new chapters, so please wait a little while longer.

Second, the RWBY series is awesome! Yet, with a weekly release and each episodes are quite short (shorter than the average half hour episodes of an anime), the world of RWBY isn't really fleshed out in detail as of yet. However, this gave writers liberties with their fanfic, along with its team concept (team RWBY, team JNPR and the sort), it pretty much created a trend of OC and team creations.

That said, with the RWBY episodes being so short, I need my RWBY fix! So I turn to fanfics. However, most of the OC stories I've come across so far are…not to my tastes. The OCs tend to be overpowered to the point of being Sues and the RWBY world and characters revolve around them too much.

So I decided to create my own story. Take note that yes, my story has its own OCs and team, but it won't be solely about them. They will be strong, but at reasonable levels (for example, my character Teal might seem OP at first but that's against specific enemies. Match him against certain enemies however…). The story will focus them at times, but not all the time. The story is just as much about team RWBY and JNPR as well their interactions with each other.

But of course, the early chapters of the story will focus on them for character establishments.

So, that's it! Thank you for reading the note and on with the story!

The chapter was edited because I felt it was lacking a lot, so hey enjoy this new one!

**Chapter edited on 7/10/2013.**

* * *

**Prologue: Before the shining Beacon.**

* * *

**Beacon, Headmaster's Office**

Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, the most prodigious school in Vytal designed to train monster slayers, stood by his window with his ever present coffee in his left hand and a scroll in the other. He has been staring at the device for quite some time now, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Being a teacher wasn't easy for a lot of reasons. The first reason will always be the students that you have to teach. There were some that were rude while some thought that they knew better than the adults. And then there were some that just can't be saved.

Of course, being a teacher is often a thankless job. You've taught them everything they needed and would later become successful because of your teaching, but do they thank you for it? Most of them don't, but a lot of it not by choice.

Ozpin watched the recent news of a killed huntress, Sonia Harper, 23 years of age. Ozpin knew her, as she was one of his students. He still remembered how happy she was graduating from the school a mere year ago. How happy she was of her life. How she were to get married early next year. How she had her life planned and couldn't wait to see it through.

But the truth was that the world they're living in is unforgivingly cruel.

The hardest thing about being a teacher is that knowing you had a hand in the future of your students.

A lot of people doesn't know, or just try to deny it, but the truth was that we are all responsible for every cause and effect from our action, even indirectly. A weapon smith that created faulty weapons which resulted in the deaths of many was responsible for those deaths, even indirectly.

Teachers at combat schools aren't exempted of this.

Every time a graduate Hunters and Huntresses from Beacon dies, the teachers, especially the new ones always wondered if they could have done more to ensure their survival. Or done things differently; would it be different if they had steered an avenger from his destructive path? Or showed the true reason the glory hound student should be fighting for?

Maybe, maybe not. But to the teachers at Beacon, just knowing their students lived longer for another day was enough.

But, try as hard as they want, people will still die. So, instead of regretting the choices they could have made, instead the teachers took solace in knowing that the student's time at Beacon was a memorable one. That during their care, the student's life changed for the better.

There's a saying; _he who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster._

Beacon was the best school in the whole of Vytal that trains Hunters and Huntresses. But before they were taught to become monster slayers, they were taught to become humans.

Ozpin smiled as he browsed the gallery of Sonia at her time at Beacon. She began broken and could only see her path littered with dead Grimms by her hands. Over time, she began to change. She met her team and they bonded, becoming the family she never had. She met her lover from a rival team. It started with sparks of hate, but soon grew to become fires of passion. They often would sneak out to express their love in various places around Beacon.

They thought that the teachers knew nothing of their sexual activities, but of course the teachers knew. It's just they didn't mind and allowed them to enjoy their lives while they still have the chance.

Ozpin watched again the picture of the deceased Sonia who had a smile on her face.

"_I'm getting married soon, Sir Ozpin. So I want you and the teachers to come,"_

"_I will,"_

"_Thank you. And thank you again for not giving up on me,"_

Ozpin sighed and closed the galleries of Sonia Harper. He couldn't afford to linger in the past as he has the future to worry about.

Ozpin began to look at the list of new students coming in for the next semester. Years of experience allowed him to instantly analyze the students with just a glance of their personal info. Looking at the list, he could figure out their past and what they wanted at Beacon, and for their future.

Ozpin eyed some of the students with interest.

She was a black haired girl with amber eyes. She wanted to escape her past and seek a new refuge, however temporary that is.

He was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He wanted improve his life for the wrong reasons.

He was a teal haired boy with silver eyes. He lived in the past and sees no future beyond the death of a man.

She was a white haired girl with blue eyes. She has everything, except the one that matters.

Ozpin smiled as he looks at the rest of the list. 'Looks like this year is going to be interesting,'

* * *

**Passenger Train to Vale**

'_Damn you're weak for an Arc!' _

'_Are you sure you're an Arc?'_

'_He must be adopted!'_

'_You're a disgrace to the Arc line!'_

'_Don't you feel bad shaming your family?'_

"NO!" Jaune Arc woke from his sleep with a cry and flailed his arms around. Jaune managed to calm himself down as he observed his surroundings. He was alone in his cabin and he was grateful for it.

Jaune sighed and put his face on his hands a let out a small whimper.

He needed to get stronger and Beacon is the place to do it.

* * *

The world of Vytal was a very dangerous place. Why? Well…because it was filled with creatures of darkness and destruction called the Grimm.

Make no mistake, the Grimm are heartless, soulless (literally) and will not stop at nothing to destroy mankind and all his creations! And well, some even say that the fauna's are included in the destroy list too.

But that did not stop mankind from making a card battle game about the Grimms.

"Do you feel lucky…_punk?" _Blu Skyborn said while peering at the guy in front of him from the cards in his hands. Blu Skyborn was a 17 year old boy with downwards spiky light blue hair. He has red eyes, wore a dark blue full bodied hooded coat that has a silver zipper from the top until the waist with two zipper pockets. Underneath the coat he wore a simple blue shirt with dark blue jeans, a utility belt with various pouches and blue sneakers. On the chest of his coat was a symbol of a two light blue crescents aligned in a way to resemble the infinite symbol.

"The question is…are you?" Rusty Gauner replied. Rusty Gauner was a 17 year old boy with rustled rust coloured hair, black eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of fingerless reinforced gloves, a brownish sleeveless jacket that has a hoodie and numerous pockets with zippers at the front of the jacket as well as dark brown cargo pants, utility belt and dark brown shoes. On his left arm was a tattoo of a two interlocked black gears. Rusty also was a skinny but muscular boy as showed by the muscles of his arm.

"Well, let's see about it then!" Blu said and flipped a coin into the air. Rusty then captured it mid-flight and held it in a fist in front of him. The both looked at each other straight in the eyes and Rusty blew at his fist before putting the coin on the table in front of him.

They both then slowly turn their eyes to the table and…

"Tails, I win!" Blu said with a smirk and Rusty groaned and fell backwards into his seat.

"Dammit! It was a close one too!" Rusty said and threw his cards into the table and made a mess of his neatly arranged cards laying there.

"Yeah," Blu said and gathered his cards into a pile before making them into a deck. "What's the score now?" Blu smirked.

Rusty clicked his tongue before replying, "You don't have to rub it in, smug bastard," Rusty then began to clean up his cards too.

Before long, both were shuffling their decks of cards. They have been playing the card battle game called The Grimm Hunters for a while now to pass the time while sitting in the train that was heading to the Vale kingdom.

The Grimm Hunters card game was very famous in the land of Vytal, mostly because it was educative about the Grimms as well as fun to play. The game was actually based on another card game about monsters from an ancient civilization that was long gone. But the original game was actually kind of ridiculous considering the game's over-the-top monsters compared to the Grimm.

"Sooo…" Rusty began as he absentmindedly shuffles his deck. "I heard that Weiss is going to Beacon this year?"

"Yeeeep," Blu replied as he shuffled his deck in a complicated fashion. "What about it?"

"Well, you have to consider the fact that WE are going to Beacon too?" Rusty said and placed his deck on the table.

Beacon was the name of the best school in the whole land of Vytal designed to train hunters and huntresses or simply put, Grimm slayers. In this unforgiving and dangerous world, humanity has to take a stand and if they want to survive, they need to keep the Grimm at bay. Thus, hunters and huntresses were needed. Of course, being a hunter and huntress weren't easy or safe and thus, they were both revered and feared.

That said, being the best school that teaches fighting, survival and monster slaying, it becomes the dream school for almost all aspiring wannabe hunters and huntresses in the whole of Vytal. Well, being the best means that not everyone can get in.

Blu rolled his eyes and placed his deck on the palm of his hand. "So?"

"That means you're gonna interact with her a lot more. I mean, there's a chance you and her might get into the same team after all,"

"If that happens I'm sure she'll be glad if she got made the leader," Blu replied and the cards from his deck began to float it to his other free hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll have a blast lording over you," Rusty said and began to flip a coin continuously.

"Depends if she's made leader," Blu said and began making the cards float around in dazzling patterns.

"Eh, well, you look fine with it," Rusty then inched his face closer to Blu. "Are you finally accepting the fact that you and her an item? Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Blu rolled his eyes at this. "I'm fine because it still hasn't happened yet. Trust me, if, and only IF she's made leader of our team, then I will quit Beacon and apply again next year. Besides, when are you gonna stop matching me with her? We're from rival companies and we hate each other's guts,"

Blu's family, the Skyborn owned a company called the Skyworks Dust Company. Although smaller than the Schnee Dust Company, they had a significant market influence in Vytal, especially outside of Vale and this result in the two companies becoming rivals. It didn't help that the rivalry isn't in the good rivalry of sorts as the Schnee Dust Company would often resort to underhanded tactics to undermine the Skyworks Dust Company.

"No, she hates you. You…you pity her," Rusty replied and catches the coin and began to twirl it between his fingers.

"So? That doesn't mean I like her enough to consider what you were always thinking about us. Seriously, you're the only one that even considered the idea of us being together. Even my dad threatened to cut my balls off than allow me to marry her," Blu said.

Rusty smirked at the mention of Blu's father. "Yeah, I mean, your father egged you on to get a girlfriend. Heck, he even said that if you don't have one before you finish at Beacon, he'll find a girl for you and make sure you have babies first before you even set one foot out of the house. But joke about getting Weiss as a girlfriend and he'll flip,"

Blu smirked at this. "Regarding my father's theatrics and joke on the subject, I'm sure he won't actually mind IF Weiss and I actually got together. The problem is Mr. Schnee himself. I'm sure I'm a taboo subject to him,"

"But still," Rusty continued. "Wouldn't it be romantic?"

Blu sighed and leaned into his seat. 'He's gonna start his theatrics again,' Rusty has been Blu's friend ever since they were seven years old and the two often act as foil to each other. Blu was calm, calculated and preferred observing the situation first then dive in. Rusty however, was loud, often hyperactive, dives first into combat and loves to match girls with Blu.

Like what he was trying to do now.

"You and she are like Romeo and Juliet! Two star crossed lovers from two rival families sworn to hate each other for eternity!" Rusty then got up and stood on his seat, throwing the coin to the table and put his free hand on his chest and another aimed high. "But your love would prove to be stronger and it would unite the Skyborn and Schnee family and companies together!"

"Romeo and Juliet this time eh?" Blu said and Rusty nodded happily with a large grin. "Did you finish reading it?"

Rusty deflated at this and Blu motioned for him to sit down. "Yeah…" he said sadly and sat down again. Blu smiled and sighed.

"Enough about me, what about you?" at this Rusty perked up.

"Ohohohohoho!" Rusty stood on the seat again, laughing like a madman. "AHAHAHHAHA!"

"How many girls?" Blu asked his childhood. Another thing about Rusty is that he is pretty much a playboy. He has been chasing skirts ever since he knew about the bees and the birds and has a fair share number of skirts chasing after him too but for mostly for different reasons though.

"3! And all of them are in my team and I'm the leader! Muhaha, it will be like a harem manga story!" Rusty put his hands on his hips and has a perverted grin on his face.

Blu rolled his eyes again, "I doubt the headmaster will allow it for YOUR safety than the girls,"

"Whaaat?" Rusty raised his eyebrow at him. "I'm sure I can handle a few girls, thank you very much,"

"Girls that are capable of fighting and killing Grimms. Not to mention that the girls in Beacon are among the best there is. Strong, independent girls that I'm sure they wouldn't like to share their man," Blu said and began flipping the coin in his other free hand to pass the time while entertaining Rusty.

"Tell me, do you know the story School Days?" Blu smirked and flipped the coin at Rusty.

Rusty's eyes widened at this as he catches the coin. School Days was a story about a boy that has two girls fallen in love with him. The boy didn't choose between the two and instead played with the girls hearts and even slept with them. One of the girls snapped and…well, it doesn't end well for the other girl and the boy.

"You…you're a fiend!" Rusty said and sat down grumpily while tossing back the coin.

"Just trying to save your skin, brother," Blu smirked and catches the coin. "I don't want THAT to be only thing that's left of you after your harem is done with you,"

The two lifelong friends then started their card game again. Meanwhile, in another cabin, two boys were playing another similar but different card game.

"Whaaaatt? So this stupidly weak Pokémon would later evolve into one of the strongest Pokémon?" Teal Jaegermeister said as he studied the card of a red carp Pokemon; the Magikarp. Teal Jaegermeister was a 17 year old boy with backwards spiky teal hair. He has silver eyes, wore a cyan hooded long sleeved jacket. The sleeves folded until his elbows however. He also wore a dark green jeans and faded green camo sneakers. On the back of his jacket there is a symbol of two teal sickles aligned in a circle.

"Yeah, Magikarp is famous for that!" Silva Silverarms replied as he let out a hearty laugh. Silva Silverarms was a 17 year old with silver spiky hair that shot upwards. He has gold eyes, brown skin and wore a full bodied silver armor that has a symbol of a shield with lances and swords pointing out from the sides of the shield. The defining trait of Silva was that he was huge compared to a boy of his age.

"Ooohhh!" Teal said as he studied the card again. Silva leaned into the chair as he observed the boy in front of him. Teal was definitely one of the weirdest kids he met in his life. How weird? Well…

_**Flashback**_

Silva has just arrived at his cabin and sighed heavily as he dropped into his seat. It would take a few hours to reach Vale and he dreaded at the thought of his possible cabin mate. He hoped that whoever it was, they won't bother him too much during the trip.

It wasn't that Silva hated people; he just disliked meeting most of them. This is because of his stature. Ever since he was small his body was larger than normal, making him a giant amongst children. Because of this, children of his age refused to play with him and often bullied him. One would think that because he has a large body, he would be the one doing the bullying, but alas, Silva was a shy gentle giant. Older children also didn't spare much attention to him, making him an outcast.

But he wasn't completely without a friend as there would be few children that see beyond his physical traits.

He's heard the stories of the people that went to Beacon to become Hunters and Huntresses. Some of them are a bit…loose in the head, some entered just for the glory, some entered for specific purposes and some are just…well, he didn't want elaborate any further.

Suddenly he heard voices from outside his cabin and the cabin door slide open.

"You don't trust me, don't you?" a teal haired boy said to a curly haired blonde woman with glasses. "You just have to escort me to Beacon and-"the boy turned to look at him, "-look! You even hired a freaking full armored guard to keep an eye on me!"

The blonde woman eyed him and sighed. "Teal," was that really his name? "I didn't hire him. I didn't even know him. Now would you please settle down?"

"Oh yeah, so tell me Auntie GG," Silva raised an eyebrow at the name and…Auntie GG rolled her eyes at the name, "why is he armored then?" Teal asked.

"Maybe he's a hunter, or yes a guard, but not the one that I hired," Auntie GG replied. At this point, Silva thought it was appropriate to help clear the air.

"Actually, I'm a hunter in training and I'm heading to Beacon," Silva said and Auntie GG eyed him again.

"Ah, I see. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda said.

'That explains the GG,' Silva thought.

"And I'm one of the teachers at Beacon. Nice to meet you," Glynda finished and Silva's eyes widened at this.

"Oh! Hello then! Umm…my name is Silva Silverarms," Silva said awkwardly and scrambled to shake her hands, which Glynda accepted.

"Now see? He's just a student like you," Glynda addressed Teal and pushed him into the cabin. "Now get in and try to be…normal with him,"

'Oh great, the loose-in-the-head type?' Silva thought.

"I leave him in your care then Mister Silva. Do get along," Glynda said with a commanding tone and closed the cabin doors behind them.

"Uhh…" Silva said and observed the boy in front of him. Teal for his part looked weird because his eyebrows and hands twitched sometimes.

'Oh god, an ex-user?' Silva thought and held his hand forward.

"Silva Silverarms…and you are?" Silva started.

Teal arms shot forward and grabbed hold of Silva's. "Teal Jaegermeister and…" Teal said as he pulled out a card from his pocket and began to read it out loud. "I'm…socially challenged, so please forgive me for my eccentricities and if I bother you badly, please call Glynda Goodwitch," Teal then read out Glynda's number and continued, "-and please socialize with me or I'll get distracted. If I do I might hurt you and when that happens, please run,"

"Oh…okaaayyy," Silva said and grabbed the card. "I'll be keeping this," he then plopped back to his seat and sighed. The card sounds too ridiculous to be true so he didn't bother with it. He just want some peace and quiet.

Teal plopped to his seat and began to stare at him, which caused Silva to become uncomfortable.

'Full bodied armor. Weakness would have to be at the joints where the armor couldn't protect. His armor has neck guard, so trying to score a decapitating hit would be challenging. The method of killing that yields the most blood spill? SPLIT HIS HEAD FROM-' was what Teal was thinking about the person in front of him.

Teal would continue staring for an hour before Silva decided he had enough. Sure, he wished for peace but not this kind!

"Okay! How about we play a game of Pokémon?" Silva said and pulled out two decks of cards.

Teal tilted his head at this, "Pokémon? The fuck is that?"

Silva sighed and handed him a deck. "The fuck is this?" Teal examined the deck and once he saw the images of the Pokémon, he grew even more confused. "The fuck are you?" he said to a carp Pokémon. "This fish looks so stupid I'm afraid of eating it or I'll become stupid too,"

Silva chuckled at this. "The fish is just fiction. It doesn't exist in the real world,"

Teal switched his attention to Silva now and Silva sighed. "Who's the idiot that made this stupid thing?"

'And I get stuck with the weirdest of them all…' Silva thought.

"Here, let me teach you how to play,"

_**Flashback ends**_

"It still looks stupid," Teal said, breaking Silva's thoughts.

"Well, that's the purpose," Silva smiled. 'He wasn't so bad,'

"Ooh, deception then?" Teal's eyes widened at the revelation and Silva shake his head.

"Tell you what, keep the deck. Who knows we can play again at Beacon?" Silva said and Teal's eyes sparkle began to sparkle.

"A gift?" Teal asked.

"Uuhh…yeah?" Silva replied nervously.

"Are we friends?" Teal asked again.

"Sure…" Silva rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah what the heck! Weirdoes stick together, right? Yeah we're friends!" Silva said happily.

"YES!" Teal suddenly shot up, suprising Silva as he pulled out a pen and paper from his jacket and began to tick something on the paper.

"Get a friend…TICK! Get a gift from said friend…TICK!" Teal said and sat down.

"Ookay, what's that?" Silva asked and Teal handed him the paper.

"Well, uh…huh. You've got a long way to go buddy. Who made you this list, by the way?" Silva asked.

"Auntie GG," Teal said with a shrug. "She said that I can't graduate Beacon until I have all those ticked,"

"Uh-huh," Silva said and eyed a few items in particular.

_Get a girlfriend._

_Get a kiss on the cheek by said girlfriend._

_Get kissed on the lips by said girlfriend._

_Get laid by said girlfriend. TELL ME FIRST BEFOREHAND!_

"Uuuhh…" Silva tried to say something but he was… 'Are they even related?'

"I know right? Sometimes I wonder who the crazy one is. I mean, after all the hard work of trying to make me into a socially fit person, the last thing she have me do is to have a girl to lay me down. What am I, 4 years old?" Teal said and Silva just stared at him.

'Well, at least it won't be boring at Beacon,'

* * *

**Beacon, Headmaster's Office**

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he gazed at the city of Vale from his window.

Being a teacher was an important job. One could argue that it is the most important job of all. After all, could there be a doctor, an engineer or a weapon smith if there was no teacher to teach them?

A teacher has the responsibility of shaping the future of humanity; the children of tomorrow. And he would make sure the future's light would continue to grow bright.

'Dark times are coming, that I'm sure. Now, all the world needs is its defenders,'

Little did Ozpin knew, the world already has its defenders.

* * *

_**A peek of the future…**_

**Red Forest, Top of the cliff**

A large scale fighting could be seen on a cliff overlooking a set of double train tracks below it. The fighting was between a small group of fighters against a larger group of black clothed humans, faunas and even the Grimms.

"How on Vytal are they controlling the Grimms!" a red clad teenager said. Ruby Rose twirled her sniper-scythe around her in a graceful fashion and beheaded three wolf Grimms simultaneously. She then planted her Crescent Rose on the ground and fired few sniper rounds on the advancing Grimms.

"It must be the collars on the Grimms!" a raven haired teenager with a black bow on her head replied. Blake Belladonna dashed forward and expertly dodges while slashing, kicking and shooting at her foes. None of her enemies could touch her.

"Don't falter girls! The trains coming in a minute! Don't let them take this cliff!" a huge teenager in a silver full body armor equipped with a large tower shield and lance said. Silva Silverarms then speared three Beowolves through the chest and pressed a button on his lance that cause it to emit a blast from the tip, propelling him backwards while removing the dead Beowolves from his lance.

Just then, a blaring sound of a train's horn can be heard from the distance, signaling its arrival. "Weiss! Block them!" Ruby commanded.

"Understood!" a girl in white said. Weiss Schnee danced around the battlefield elegantly like a ballerina while slashing at foes with her unique rapier. She then twirled around and stabbed the ground with her rapier and an ice wall materialized, blocking the enemies' advance.

Ruby, Silva, Blake and Weiss stopped to take a breather while the enemy couldn't continue their advance.

"It's like there's no end to them," Weiss said and pulled her rapier from the ground.

"They're throwing everything at us," Silva replied and relaxed his grip on his weapon a little bit.

"Get ready, they're going to breach the ice wall soon. Weiss, get back –" Ruby's order was cut short when a red-haired male clad in black landed beside Weiss and surprised everyone.

"Isn't it funny Blake?" Adam said and Weiss quickly jumped away from him to join her group. "Back then it was you that was assaulting a high value cargo train,"

Blake narrowed her eyes at her former partner in crime and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"And now, you're defending it," Adam's right hand moved towards the hilt of his ninjato, causing everyone to tense at this.

"People can change Adam," Blake calmly replied.

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Adam replied and quickly dashed towards Blake. "I'll kill him, and then I'll deal with you,"

Blake's eyes widened at this and attacked Adam but Adam was too fast; he has already bypassed her and jumped into the cliff below.

"ADAM!" Blake screamed and was about to jump after him but her path was blocked by a large lance.

"Blake, don't!" Ruby warned her teammate. "Trust them!" Blake looked at her team and bit her lips before giving a weak nod.

Suddenly, the middle section of the protective ice wall shattered. The team shifted their focus to the gaping section of the ice wall and a woman can be seen.

"So, this is the infamous team RWBY? Well, part of it anyway. I don't see the Burning Blonde and instead I see the Grey Vanguard in her place," the woman said and leaned at the ice wall while checking her nails.

"We're more than enough for the likes of you!" Weiss said and slashed her rapier in front of her to show her point.

"Well…" the woman then pushed herself off and put both hands on either side of the ice wall. "That remains to be seen!" the ice wall then shatters into million pieces as the train below passes them.

**Armored Train, Rear Section**

Adam landed and immediately stabbed his ninjato on the train to stop his momentum and secure his landing. He then rise and sheathed his ninjato and calmly observes a figure that was quite a distance away from him, sitting on a cargo crate.

"Hmph. Today sure is a funny day. First Blake and now you?" Adam said and the figure stood up. "Teal Jaegermeister; former assassin that used to hunt Hunters and Huntresses. And now, you're a Hunter yourself,"

The figure, Teal Jaegermeister was clad in teal and black colored form fitting armor, and he wore a pair of teal colored bladed-gun-rocket propulsion gauntlets.

"And you're still the Black Beast that haunts our Black Beauty," Teal replied and slowly walk towards Adam.

Adam grinned at this and he too slowly walk towards Teal.

"But…if you want to get to her Prince, you must get through me first," Teal said and began to jog.

Adam's grin faded to a grim line and he too started to jog. "The Meister missed his favorite toy,"

Teal gave a manic grin and burst into a full sprint. "I missed him too! In fact-"

Adam sprinted towards Teal, his ninjato ready to be drawn in an instant.

"-I can't wait to meet him and rip him asunder!" Teal's blade clashed with Adam's ninjato, producing a huge spark where the blades meet.

"Heheh! You'll have to get through me first!" Adam replied. Both of them withdrew their weapons before engaging in a clash of high speed slashes, sending sparks everywhere.

Teal then ended the clash by jumping backwards and release a barrage of gunshots from the tip of his blades at Adam. Adam calmly blocked the bullets with his ninjato before releasing his own shots from his sheath-gun at Teal. Teal dodged and blocked the bullets and was about to make his move when he noticed something from above him.

An Airjet was flying above Teal and its cargo doors opened and multiple Beowolf Grimms jumped from it towards Teal. Teal's attention then shifted from Adam to the incoming Grimms and began dispatching the distractions easily.

Adam then took the advantage and entered a state of focus; the Seeing Red. The details on his body began to glow bright red and he can feel his strength increasing. He then grinned as the preparations for his strongest attack, the Moonslice was finished. He focused his strength on his ninjato and dashed towards the distracted Teal as he dispatched the final Beowolf.

"DUCK!" a voice yelled and Teal quickly crouched just before Adam began his slash at his midsection. Suddenly, a bright white crescent shaped beam came from behind Teal, intercepting Adam's Moonslice.

A clash of red and white aura exploded, pushing Adam backwards. Adam didn't have time to find out who Teal's support was when Teal was closing in on him again. Adam intercepted Teal's blades upwards with increased strength, forcing Teal to vault over Adam. Before Teal touched the ground however, Adam unleashed a flurry of attacks at Teal. Teal blocked the attacks with his blades but Adam's last strike was powerful enough to send him flying backwards to the far end of the train.

"FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK," Teal screamed and Adam grinned at this.

However, Adam again was forced to react quickly as a flurry of small whitish crescent beams began assaulting him from where Teal's support was. Adam dodged around the beams and began advancing towards the source of the attacks and he finally saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lune Knight, Jaune Arc," Adam said and clashed with Jaune's blade. "I must say, Beacon lived up to its reputation if it can turn a nobody like you into _somebody _at least,"

"Heh, you should try it, maybe you'll like Beacon," The white armored Jaune Arc smiled. He then pressed a button on the hilt of his sword and a rocket exhaust shot out from the side of his blade, increasing the pressure against Adam's ninjato.

"Doubt it," Adam gritted his teeth as he was pushed backwards. Knowing he couldn't outright win in blade locking against Jaune's sword, he jumped backwards and released a couple of shots at Jaune.

Jaune blocked the shots with his shield while he prepared a counterattack. As soon the shots ended, Jaune slashed at the ground, releasing a wave of frozen spikes towards Adam. Adam, who was still in the air, knew that if he didn't do something, the ice spikes would pierce and fatally wound him.

He then released a flurry of quick slashes at the frozen spikes, shattering them in the process and landed safely. Adam wasn't given a chance to do anything much though as Teal sped towards Adam from behind him and attacked.

"I'm BACK!" Teal grinned as Adam intercepted his blades with enough strength to push him sliding backwards.

"It has been a while since I've had this much fun," Adam grinned as Jaune and Teal observed him from both sides.

"Heh, me too!" Teal replied as he grinded his blades together.

Adam then noticed that the train will enter a tunnel in a few more seconds and his grin grow wider. "So tell me Lune Knight…are you good at fighting in the dark as you are in the light?"

Jaune smiled and prepared himself. "If I can't, then would I be here?"

"Good, because it would be a shame for you to go down so easily, after you've come so far!" Adam said before the world around them became black as the train entered the tunnel.

All that could be seen from that moment was the clashes of white, green and red blades as they dance around in the darkness.

**Armored Train, Middle Section**

_**A few minutes before the train entered the tunnel.**_

"Yeah! Come and get some!" a blonde fighter using gauntlets that can shoot bullets said. She then upper-cuts a bear Grimm's head off with a shot. Yang Xiao Long then kicked the Ursa Grimm towards a group of humans in a black suit, red ties and red sunglasses, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Hee hee hee! It's raining men ~" an orange haired girl in pink attire sing while shooting at the incoming Airjets with her grenade launcher-war hammer hybrid. Nora Valkyrie then switched her weapon into war hammer mode and hit a charging Ursa into a nearby Airjet, making it crash. "Homerun!"

"We have to quickly finish the remaining enemies on train before we enter the tunnel!" a dark haired teenager in a green attire said while dispatching the Grimms that managed to get onboard with his bladed automatic twin pistols. Lie Ren then spun and delivered a roundhouse kick to a Beowolf to another group of Beowolf behind it.

"Only a few more left!" a red haired girl said as she engaged the remaining enemy with her spear-rifle and shield. Pyrrha Nikos charged the final Grimm with her shield, knocking it over the train. "Done!"

Their victory was short lived, however as an Airjet flew near the train with its cargo door open to reveal a man. Nora was about to shoot the aircraft down when the man instantly jumped towards the train and landed in the middle of the group with such force that he created a huge dent on the train.

The group jumped away from the new enemy and surrounded him. The man then calmly raises and observed his surroundings.

"Welcome to the darkness!" the man said before their surrounding was engulfed by the darkness.

**Armored Train, Front Section**

_**A few minutes before the train entered the tunnel.**_

"You guys don't have tickets to ride Rusty's Fun Train!" a rust-haired teenager in brown attire said while blasting an Ursa point blank with his sniper-shotgun-staff hybrid weapon. A Beowolf charged at him but Rusty Gauner smashed the bottom of the Beowolf's jaw, sending it flying upwards before pressing the shotgun trigger, pulverizing the Grimm's neck.

He then pulled out a red coloured ball and throwed it in the air before hitting it with his staff, sending it flying towards a group of Ursa. The red ball exploded and the force sends the group of Ursa over the train.

"That sounds wrong," a teenager with light blue hair in blue attire said. An Airjet flew close to the train and its cargo doors opened to reveal a human in black prepping a minigun. Blu Skyborn stamped the ground and his special gauntlets and greaves weapon set responded, instantly creating a wall of ice to block the incoming heavy barrage.

Blu then punched the ice wall, sending it hurtling towards the Airjet at dangerous speed, causing it to crash somewhere in the Red Forest. Another Airjet with gun crews equipped with assault rifle flew above them and tilted slightly so that the gun crew inside it could shoot at the two teenagers.

Blu realized this and brought his hand as if to shield from the incoming bullet rain. The gun crew released their barrage and to their surprise, the bullets froze mid-air before Blu's hands, as if an invincible force was stopping it. One of the gun crew then pulled out a grenade and was about to throw it before Blu send the bullets flying back towards them. A few bullets managed to hit the crew with the grenade, causing it to fall from the Airjet. The grenade was primed however and it exploded before it could get far from the Airjet, causing it to lose control and veered away.

The train then entered the tunnel and darkness consumed them. Although the train's trip into the tunnel took only a few minutes, it felt like an eternity to the people on board the train. The train then was bathed by sunlight again.

"Well, that's all to them I guess," Rusty said and shouldered his staff at the absence of enemies.

"You and your big mouth," Blu calmly said and Rusty raised an eyebrow at this.

"What did I –" an Airjet approached the train, with its cargo door slowly open to reveal a woman clad in crimson with glowing ember eyes and lines along her body. "Oh…my bad,"

Blu raised an eyebrow at this. "You think?"

"Well, look at the bright side; at least we got to fight the hot lady!" Rusty said with a grin and readied himself.

"You'd be dead if your girl heard you said that," Blu replied with a smirked and Rusty slumped at this.

"I mean literally hot lady!" Rusty defended.

And true enough, the crimson woman's arms burn with fire and Blu's hands spark with electricity in response. Crimson then shot out a large fireball and Blu responded with a lightning bolt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The future glimpse of sorts was to tease you of what I had in mind for the story such as Jaune's badassery, my OC's combat styles and weapons and the relationships between characters (who is Blake's Prince, or Rusty's girl for that matter?).

So how was it? Is it good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any materials of the RWBY series. They belong to the Rooster Teeth Studios and Mounty Oum. I do however own the OC members of BuRST and their weapons.

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! The next chappie is here! As I've told you, the story won't be just about the OCs, so I've put in some spotlight for the canon characters! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and something about Jaune at the bottom note.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Gathered Players.**

* * *

**Vale Central Station, Outside of the Train**

"So, you're heading to Beacon too eh? Me too! In fact-"

Pyrrha Nikos mentally sighed. 'Another guy trying to flirt with me again,'

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Pyrrha gave a smile before going straight to the exit as she didn't want to get hassled by more of her fans and especially boys.

Pyrrha let out a sigh. She never thought that being famous can be so taxing. 'This is what it feels like to be celebrities, huh?'

Thankfully, her fans are usually civilian girls who aspire to be hunters. Huntresses in training that are in the same age group or older weren't her fans and some even consider her as an enemy! A woman's jealousy was an ugly thing.

The boys however can be a little bit tough to handle at times whereas teenage boys and men are the worst. Heck, she even got marriage proposals but the worst was from the old men.

She supposed it wasn't their fault, with how she was dressed and her rather meek nature. Well, actually, her attire wasn't her fault actually as it was chosen for her to…_maximize attraction. _

'Ugh,' Pyrrha mentally groaned.

And Pyrrha wasn't like her other warrior girlfriends. Whereas most of them have fiery personalities to the point of tomboyish, Pyrrha was kind, soft spoken, friendly and among other things. This made her very famous especially to the public.

Pyrrha sighed again as she remembered a tagline of a magazine that she was interviewed for.

_Warrior Princess Pyrrha Nikos. Strong, beautiful yet with the personality of a goddess! The dream wife everyone wants!_

"Stupid magazine," Pyrrha grumbled. It certainly didn't help her case against other huntresses.

Despite receiving quite a lot of attention from the opposite sex and denying all of them, it doesn't mean that Pyrrha Nikos doesn't want it. She just wanted attention from someone that matter; someone that doesn't want her because she's famous, or because of her appearance. She wanted someone that wants her for being Pyrrha Nikos the person, not Pyrrha Nikos the trophy wife.

Pyrrha shook her head to clear the thought away. There will be time for that, but for now, she was going to be a huntress. Pyrrha was about to reach the exit when she noticed something, or rather someone.

A blonde boy with blue eyes in white armor looking around, unsure of what to do. Pyrrha didn't know why the boy interests her but the boy looked somewhat sad, as if he had just left something precious behind and was tasked with a heavy responsibility beyond his capability.

The boy sighed and then puffed his chest with determination and began to walk towards the exit. Pyrrha then followed suit and continued studying the boy with interest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the station…**

Blake Belladonna stood watching her surrounding and smiled. It was funny; before this she raided a high value cargo train and you'd think after what happened there would make her think twice about riding another train.

But, Blake Belladonna wasn't an ordinary girl in almost every aspect. She sighed and started to head towards the exit as she pondered about her past and future.

'I'm surprised that Adam just let me leave like that. He could have jump over before the train got far,' Blake thought. 'Is it because the shock of my betrayal or he knew that I'm free to make my own decisions?'

Blake shook her head to clear the thoughts of the past.

'It doesn't matter. Either way it's not safe for me to be out in the open. At least at Beacon I could be safe from him if he decided to do something. Four years…I hope that's enough time for me to decide what I want to do with my life…and to face him again,"

Blake smiled as she calmly exits the station. 'I wonder how the life of a school student is.'

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the station…**

Jaune Arc sighed as he observed the scroll in his hand and noticed the numerous miscalls and messages notifications. His finger hovered hesitantly above the messages, afraid to read them. After a short while, he opened them and began to read at the contents.

_Jaune! Please call us back!_

_Jaune, what are you doing? Do you know what you're getting into?_

_Jaune, don't do this! Come back home!_

_Just because you're an Arc doesn't mean -_

Jaune closed his eyes and marked closed his scroll, refusing to read the rest of the messages. He was afraid that if he did, his resolve would crumble…completely.

Jaune sighed and looked crestfallen. What was he doing? Is what he's trying to achieve would be worth it?

Yes, to Jaune Arc, it was going to be worth it. He's going to do it. He has to!

Jaune Arc puffed his chest with determination and started to head towards the exit.

After all, he's an Arc. He has a name to live up to.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the station…**

"It's Vale! It's Vale! It's Vale! It's Vale! It's Vale!" a hyper excited Nora Valkyrie said happily to her partner, Lie Ren.

"Yes, this is Vale, Nora," Ren said lazily and began heading towards the exit.

"Oooh, what should we do here Ren? Shopping? Oh I could use a new under-"Nora was silenced by Ren's hand to her mouth.

"You already did you shopping back home and no, you don't need any more of those," Ren said and withdrew his hand.

"Or we could just go walk around the mall, have dinner and watch a movie. Oh wait, that sounds like a date isn't it? Well it's not that _kind _of date but a date between friends!" Nora said while hopping lightly on in front of Ren.

"Sort of a friendzone-"Nora continued but was cut off again.

"We have to get up early tomorrow-"

"I could wake you up so you don't have to worry about oversleeping!"

'What would I give to oversleep sometimes,' Ren thought and sighed. Well, this could be the last moments he could get with Nora as they might get into separate teams.

"Sure, why not," Ren smiled and Nora squealed in delight before grabbing Ren's hand and dragged him to the exit.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the station…**

"Mr Silva, I thank you for your time for socializing with Teal," Glynda Goodwitch said and offer a short bow to the dark skinned silver haired teenager.

"Ahh, it's nothing really," Silva rubbed the back of his head as he watched Glynda and her care, Teal Jaegermeister who was observing the people on the station. Despite thinking of the worst when he got Teal as his cabin mate, it turns out Teal wasn't so bad.

If anything, he's like a child who's learning new things.

_**Flashback.**_

Teal's eyes shone with curiosity as Silva explained the history of Pokémon to him. Teal was surprisingly attentive and didn't interrupt him as he talk, which was nice.

"And that's about it," Silva finished with a smile.

"Oooh, so you're a Pokémon geek!" Teal said with a straight face.

"Well, I…guess," Silva said with a flushed face and began to store his cards away.

"Huh, I wouldn't have thought of you as one, especially about Pokémon since you're like a giant," Teal continued and Silva looked a bit offended.

"So? Just because I'm big doesn't mean I have to do…'big boy' stuff all the time," Silva huffed and crossed his chest.

It was a particularly sore subject to Silva when people made fun him for having an 'unsuitable' hobby for someone of his stature. Just because he's big doesn't mean he has to adhere to the stereotypes of big people!

Teal grinned at this. "I'm fine with it. If anything it makes you all the more memorable. My first friend in years is a geek giant. I'm cool with it,"

Silva eyed Teal and didn't found any dishonesty in him and lowered his hands. "Oh…okay. Just don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

Teal tilted his head at this. "Why? Pokémon is a fun game! We should tell anyone about it!"

"No! It's a…they would prefer the other game than this," Silva tried to explain. "Just keep it quiet okay?"

Teal shrugged and agreed before their cabin door slid open to reveal Glynda.

"Mr Silva, Teal," Glynda address Silva with a nod before sparing Teal a quick glance. "-we will be arriving soon. Mr Silva, did Teal give you…any trouble?"

Teal rolled his eyes at this. "No! Not at all madam!" Silva answered and Glynda raised an eyebrow at this, skeptical of his words.

"Well, if you say so. Teal, get ready," Glynda said and Teal groaned.

_**Flashback ends.**_

"Do you have someplace to stay for the night?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I've already book a room at a nearby hotel. So no worries," Silva replied.

"What hotel?" Glynda asked again.

"Oh the Dawn to Dusk Hotel," Silva told her.

"Hm, what a coincidence. We're staying at the very same hotel too. Well, in that case, let me treat you to a dinner," Glynda offered.

Well, from her tone it sounds more like an order than anything.

"Weellll," Silva dragged his word trying to figure out an excuse not to accept her offer. It was an awkward moment for Silva as it wasn't everyday he was put in this situation. It's like going to a friend's house and his mother is being super friendly with you and you're so shy and you wish you could just go home and spare the embarrassment of dealing with her.

"I'm tired so I guess-"

"It's easier to just do whatever she says you know," Teal cut him in.

"That is not entirely true," Glynda said while raising her spectacles with her finger.

'Uh, she didn't deny it completely,' Silva sweat dropped at this. "Okay, I guess?"

"Wonderful! Now come along, I know just the place to go," Glynda said and began to walk towards the exit.

"To be honest, I think she gets on from ordering people," Teal whispered to him.

"U-huh…"

"That or she's a cougar. I suggest that you don't answer any calls to your room tonight," Teal said with a straight face and Silva sweat dropped again.

He didn't know whether Teal was joking or not.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the station…**

"Welcome…to Vale!" Rusty Gauner said to Blu Skyborn as if he was a tourist guide. Blu only rolled his eyes as he disembarked the train followed by Rusty.

"So, the Dustplane for the new recruits heading to Beacon is tomorrow morning. And…" Rusty dragged the word for a few seconds before continuing Blu interrupted him.

"We've arrived here late evening. It doesn't give us much time to enjoy the place,"

"Ngh…damn. And here I thought I could do some sight-seeing," Rusty said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance when you're a Beacon student," Blu replied with a smile and started to make way to the exit.

"Eh, I guess," Rusty shrugged and followed his friend to the exit. "Still, what's the best place for dinner? I'm starving!"

"Dunno, but we could ask the hotel for recommendations," Blu replied as they got out of the station and into the streets.

Suddenly, the sound of a high-powered motorbike can be heard coming towards them. Before any of them could react however, the motorbike passed them in a yellow and red blur and blew a gust of air at them. What's even stranger was that the motorbike left a trail of…rose petals in the air.

"What the! Hey! You could kill someone!" Rusty yelled at the long gone motorbike.

"Rose petals?" Blu said and grabbed a petal to observe it. He didn't have much chance however as the rose petal started to dissolve into nothingness. "Aura shaped rose petals?"

Before the rose petal was completely gone however, Blu managed to commit absorb it, letting it mingle with his own Aura. This way he could recognize the owner should they cross path again.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at another part of the city…**

A high-powered motorbike can be seen racing through the streets of the city, nimbly dodging pedestrians and other vehicles on the road. What's interesting about the motorbike was that it is leaving a trail of rose petals in the air behind it.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Yang Xiao Long, the rider screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ruby, are you ok?"

"Yeah! Weeee!" Ruby Rose, Yang's adopted sister replied as she spread her arms wide to welcome the blowing wind.

Yang smiled at this, glad that her sister was enjoying the ride as much as she does. Today would be the last day she and Ruby could enjoy themselves together before they have to go their separate ways. Yang was going to Beacon tomorrow while Ruby still has two more years at Signal before she could go to Beacon.

It would probably be a while before the sisters could enjoy each other's companies again.

Yang then saw her destination; a café and drifted to a stop in front of a waiter that has just finished serving a customer and was on his way back into the shop.

The thinly mustached man raised an eyebrow at the two girls and waited until Yang has turned off her motorbike to address her.

"Welcome to the Palace Garden," the waiter said in a French accent. "Table for two?"

Yang smiled at the waiter, "Table for two monsieur,"

The waiter gave a short bow and gestured with his right hand towards the nearest empty table.

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby squealed as she heads to the table. "We were like pchooooo," Ruby said as she made effects with her hands.

Yang smiled and shook her head at her sister's antics and took a seat. Ruby did the same but still going on about their ride and making funny noises. The waiter handed her the menu and did the same to Ruby who finally stopped her talk to mouth a quick thank you.

The waiter took their orders and went into the shop, leaving the two sisters alone again. It was then Ruby began to chatter excitedly again.

The people around her began to stare at the hyperactive girl in red but Yang couldn't care less as long as her sister was happy. Ruby wasn't the type to do this in public and attract attention to her though but having an adrenaline rush coupled with a willing ear to listen…well, you get the idea.

It wasn't surprising for Ruby to be a speed junky like her. Well, truth to be told, Yang was more of an adrenaline junkie while Ruby was the speed junky. This actually mirrors their style of combat; despite Ruby wielding a huge ass sniper-scythe while Yang's weapon was smaller, Ruby's mobility was greater than hers.

"I want my own BIKE!" Ruby said excitedly.

That broke Yang out of her thoughts,"Nooo way! Not until you're 16 at least!"

Ruby pouted at this. "What! Come on siisss. It's just a year difference!"

"Nuh-uh, I don't trust you on a bike," Yang said with a grin.

"What! Hey! You're the one that got sooo many fines with your bike that you're allowance was halved for a year!" Ruby countered.

"Pffsshaw," Yang waved at her sister. "That's me. You're different,"

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Ruby said. "Come onnn, I want one! I'll name it Despair and then I'll ride it to battle against the Grimm with my Crescent Rose and I'll be slashing and chopping and I'll be the GRIMM REAPER," Ruby said.

Truth to be told, the idea of Ruby riding a bike with her huge ass scythe was a very very cool idea. One that Yang was sure it would be a crime against nature itself if it wasn't realized.

"Oh oh oh oh oh! How about we make a bike that can turn into a weapon? Maybe into a heavy weapons platform!" Ruby said, breaking Yang's train of thought again.

"Wha-" Yang was interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks. It did however give Yang the time to process the idea. The thing was between the sisters was that Ruby was a weapons maniac and knew more about weapons design and creation than Yang does. Yang didn't care much for weapons because her style of fighting with fists. To her it's just a tool that adds damage to her attacks without relying on Aura too much and allowed her to attack at range.

Ruby mouthed a timid thank you before the waiter went away. "What?" Yang continued. "That is…awesome!"

Despite that, Yang has to admit, Ruby's ideas for what could pass as a weapon was cool.

"I know right?" Ruby said and squealed.

Yang smiled, and shook her head again as she took a sip of her drink.

Tomorrow, she's going to Beacon, leaving her sister behind at Signal. She's going to miss her somewhat socially awkward cute little sister, a lot.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a different café…**

"Damn that hit the spot!" Rusty said and patted his stomach.

"Yep, compliments to the chef," Blu said as he leaned into his chair.

"Now, the night is still young-"

"No, you're not going to places I think you wanna go," Blu cut him in.

"You really like to cut me off, do –" Rusty narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, because you're predictable," Blu smirked.

"Oh come on! Tonight could be the last night I could-"

"Suuuure, and risk missing the flight to Beacon tomorrow?" Blu said while drinking his juice.

"What? I'm not gonna do that!" Rusty defended. "I'm shock and hurt that you thought so little of me," Rusty feigned sadness.

"Really?" Blu said with a raised eyebrow. "Remember the day when you called me because your date left you naked, your limbs tied to the bed posts, and your belongings gone?"

"Eh, well, in my defense she was a wild one. Worth it," Rusty said.

"Or that time when your date drugged you and you almost got send into a human harvesting syndicate?" Blu continued and Rusty paled at that. "Do you still have those marker lines?"

"Okay! I get it!" Rusty said in defeat and Blu smirked.

"Let's just head go to a shop before we retire for the night, shall we?" Blu said and Rusty mumbled something about being a spoilsport.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a high-class restaurant…**

Weiss Schnee ate her dinner in silence on the restaurant's terrace. It was the best restaurant in the whole city and she got the best seat for the view tonight.

But it doesn't matter, because she was alone.

Weiss finally finished her food and pushed the plate away before a waiter came to take it away. "Would you like your dessert now?"

"Yes, please," Weiss said with a smile and the waiter nodded before he signaled his colleague to bring the dessert. "Here is your dessert. It is-"

"Thank you," Weiss cut off the waiter before he could explain her dessert. Frankly, she didn't have the energy to care about trivial things like what's her dessert is made of tonight.

The waiter understood her need for privacy and gave a short bow before disappearing.

Weiss took her spoon and began toying with her dessert for a while before she decided that the view of Beacon was more interesting.

Beacon, it was the best advanced school in the whole world to train future Hunters and Huntresses. It was the place where the destiny and future of many aspiring teenagers will be decided.

Hers included.

Why did she want to go to Beacon anyway? No, the question is, why would she wanted to become a Huntress in the first place. Why risk her life, her everything when she could have it all in comfort of her home?

The answer was that she didn't have everything despite what other people thought otherwise.

The one thing that she wished she could have? The love of her father.

Her father always believed that he was better than everyone else, that he was above the rest of the peasants that make up the rest of the world. It's hard to deny as he has the talent, knowledge, strength, good looks and many more to back up his belief. Thus, the same thing was expected of his heiress.

It was hard trying to live up to his expectations. She was expected to excel in everything that she does. From singing to ballet, swimming, combat and many more. Anything else than first place were not acceptable.

So she tried and tried and tried. Over time her hard work pays off. She began to excel in everything that she does and her father became proud of her. Soon her father would talk about her to his 'friends', of her latest achievements, as if showing her off to compare her against their children.

But, all of that changed the day she got the scar on her left eye.

"_How could you get hit? You could've avoided the attack!" her father scolded her. They were both in front of a mirror and Weiss could only stare at her own reflection; at the imperfection on her once perfect face._

"_They could remove it," Weiss said softly, avoiding her father's eyes._

"_No. I don't want you to remove it yet. Let it be a reminder to you; that you're far from perfect. A reminder for you to push harder than the rest of the peasants. When I deem you to be perfect, only then you could remove it,"_

That one scar undid all of her hard work to get into her father's good grace. Her father refused to look at her face most of the time, as if seeing something hideous. It hurts to be treated as such by your own father.

She couldn't take it anymore and decided to sort of rebel against her father by going to Beacon and becoming a Huntress. Maybe, the thought that his daughter, his only heiress to his empire going to a school that has a death rate for its students would change his mind of her.

"_Aren't you going to send me off father?" Weiss said while looking at the back of his father who was seated on his chair or rather throne. His back was facing Weiss and he has a glass of wine in his hand._

"_What for?" _

"_I might not comeback. I might die,"_

"_If so, then it shows that you're not good enough," her father said nonchalantly and Weiss's eyes widened at his words. "This is your decision. If you can't see it through, then you're a failure,"_

"_Thank you for the motivation," Weiss said with venom and she left._

Weiss closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Taking deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down before she opened her eyes again. The first thing she saw was Beacon and she then realized how beautiful it was during the night.

'No wonder it was called Beacon,'

* * *

**Later that night, in another part of the city…**

Ruby tiptoed towards Yang's bed and poked her sleeping sister. Yang didn't give any reaction and Ruby smiled.

"Yaaaanng" Ruby softly said. "I can't sleep, so I'm going outside for a walk, mkay?"

Yang mumbled something in her sleep and turned away from Ruby. Satisfied that her sister was soundly asleep, Ruby sneaked out from their room and out of the hotel that they were staying.

Ruby then wore her headphone, turned on the music and began her stroll. She was actually a bit jealous of her sister. She got to go to Beacon, the best place in the world to train Hunters and Huntresses! It was Ruby's dream to go there to learn once she's old enough. But she knew that her chance would come one day.

Little did she knew, her chance would come sooner than she thought.

* * *

**Half an hour later, in a dust store…**

"I don't get it, why are we reading…paper magazines when we could read them online?" Rusty asked his friend as he read a magazine, a women's magazine.

"Because you have to pay to read it," Blu replied reading a comic. "And the store doesn't have the 'no free reading' policy,"

"U-huh," Rusty said. "You would expect the heir of a successful business company to not have a problem about paying stuff,"

"Meh, it's one of life's little things. You just have to learn to accept it, enjoy it, take advantage of it and be grateful of it," Blu replied and Rusty tore his gaze away from the magazine to Blu.

"…..HUH?" Rusty said. "What the dust are you saying?"

"I meant that the store doesn't have the 'no free reading' policy. Since it doesn't have it, we might as well take advantage of the situation," Blu explained and Rusty narrowed his eyes at him.

"You could have just said that you're cheap," Rusty said.

"So are you. I hear it didn't take much for you to offer yourself to girls," Blu smirked and Rusty glared at him.

"Fuck you," Rusty flipped him the finger. "See if I want to be your wingman in the future," Blu smiled at this.

Rusty put the magazine back, having lost any interest to read it when he noticed a person clad in red at the next magazine aisle.

"Duuuude, a girl," Rusty ribbed his friend to get his attention. Blu spared a glance before going back to his magazine.

"Better not to talk to her," Blu said and Rusty raised an eyebrow at him. "She's wearing headphones. Do you know how annoying it is when people talk to you when you're wearing earphones or headphones?

Rusty just gave him a blank look. "Nope. Can't say I have because I don't do that. Have no time for personal music on the go when I could be chasing girls, yo,"

Blu rolled his eyes and sighed. He put the comic back and took out his scroll and after a while, he found out what he wanted and show it Rusty.

It was a picture of a guy in four different situations.

The first has the guy wearing his earphones and a caption that says, "Sorry, I don't want to talk, thanks,"

The second has the guy wearing only an earphone and the caption says "Sure, I could talk for a bit,"

The third has the guy with an irritated look wearing headphones and the caption says, "I don't want to talk to you,"

The fourth has the guy with an angry look and has a pair of huge speakers duct taped to his ears and the caption says "FUCK YOU,"

Rusty chuckled at this. "Oh fine, fair enough I guess,"

Blu stored his scroll away, "Come on, let's go. It's getting late,"

"But, we can't just leave her here all alone! She could get robbed!" Rusty whined and Rusty rolled his eyes again.

"Or she might be a runner girl for a human harvesting syndicate,"

"...fair enough,"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a hotel room…**

Glynda step out from the bathroom clad in a bathrobe while drying her hair with a towel. She felt a cold breeze in the room and realized that it wasn't from the air conditioner. She threw the towel to one of the bed and wore her glasses and saw the balcony doors were open.

On the balcony was Teal, staring at the image of Beacon in the distance while listening to his music player.

Glynda sighed as she remembered something about Teal three years ago.

"_There's no fairytale ending for me. So you can try as hard and as many times as you want to 'fix me', but once I kill him, that's it for me; I'll bring him to the grave with me!" _

Glynda joined the boy on the balcony and tapped him on the shoulder.

Teal gave her an irritated look before turning his music player off. "It's rude to disturb someone when they have their earphones on,"

"It's even more rude to ignore a lady, you know, especially one that's in a bathrobe" Glynda smiled.

Teal choked on air at this. "_Aunty GG," _Teal said with a smile. "I don't think Uncle OP would like that,"

"Oh I dunno, I am after all, a _cougar, _no?" Glynda chuckled and Teal groaned.

"God dammit you can so different at times," Teal said and turned his eyes to Beacon again.

Glynda took a deep breath before starting again. "So, you're finally going to Beacon to become a Hunter. And this time, I won't be around to keep an eye on you all the time anymore,"

"Thank god," Teal said and they didn't speak for quite some time. It wasn't until an explosion could be heard from a distance that caused to Glynda narrow her eyes.

"I'm going to check it. Stay here," Glynda sighed as she went inside to change her clothes. It didn't take her long before she appeared in her normal attire again.

"You know, the teachers at Beacon might not be able to fix you, but maybe, the students at Beacon can," Glynda said before leaping off from the Balcony.

"Doubt it," Teal said to himself as he turned on the music players again and continue observing Beacon while listening to the music's lyrics that seemed to reflect on his soul.

**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_**

**_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._**

**_A monster, a monster,_**

**_I've turned into a monster,_**

**_A monster, a monster, _**

_**And it keeps getting stronger**._

* * *

Everyone has a past that served as their foundation that shaped them into what they are now.

Everyone has their own reasons to get into Beacon.

But their future will be decided by their own hands at Beacon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy the chapter. So what do you think? Tell me in your review! Oh and the lyrics of the song that Teal was listening to is from the song Monster by Imagine Dragons. Go listen to it!


End file.
